


Secret Wife

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cute Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: “It’s uh- it’s my-”“Wedding ring,” he said matter of factly. “Buck… why did you lie to us? I can’t think of a reason to lie, especially to us, about having a wife man, ” Chim said, a look of hurt and confusion across his face.ORBuck is new to the station and hasn't had the time to tell the crew the details of his marriage yet.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 824
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Secret Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! This story is NOT canon compliant

~Buck POV~

Buck was bounding up the stairs to start his shift when he overheard Hen and Chimney’s conversation. 

“He does not have a wife!” Chimney practically shouted. 

“Then why would he say that he’s married?” Hen asked, a confused look on her face. 

Who the hell could they be talking about, he thought. The people at this station are not ones to shy away from gossip. Buck himself included. 

“Who doesn’t have a wife?” Buck decided to ask, curiosity getting the best of him. 

Hen and Chim both snapped their heads to look at him, seeming surprised to see him standing there. Oh no, what did he just walk into?

Hen turned back to Chim, “Why don’t you just ask the man himself?” She gestured towards Buck, “Get your answer straight from the source.”

The  _ source _ ? No. No, they couldn’t seriously be thinking Buck has a wife, could they? Surely,  _ his _ marital status wasn’t the topic of their discussion. 

Chim huffed at her, “Fine.” He ultimately shifted towards Buck, “Do you, um…by any chance... have a wife that we don’t know about for some reason?”

Buck stood for a moment, processing what he had just been asked, then doubled over with laughter, “You guys were talking about-about me?” He stopped to laugh once more. “You thought I, Buck, have a  _ wife _ ?” he said, gasping for air and slapping his knee. 

His colleagues looked almost stunned at his such adverse reaction to the question, they sat, just blinking at each other and then at Buck. Chimney finally spoke up, “It’s… really not that crazy a thing to ask, man. We’re your co-workers, your friends, I think we should know if you have a wife. That’s like, common knowledge.”

Buck had managed to regain his composure. “I get that, I get that… But who on Earth told you  _ I  _ had a wife?” he asked, a chuckle threatening to escape his lips. 

“Uh… I overheard Bobby saying something… huh, I- I must have misheard him or something,” Chim said, looking like he was racking his brain for any useful information. 

“Well, I can assure you guys that I, one hundred percent, do  _ not _ have a wife,” Buck said, shaking his head as he left to go make a cup of coffee before they were called somewhere. 

As he stood stirring in his cream, he laughed again at the idea of having a wife. Didn’t the team know he didn’t exactly play for that team. I mean, he hasn’t had a girlfriend since highschool. He for sure told the captain. … So then why was Bobby talking about him having a wife? Didn’t he remember that he-

His thoughts were cut off by the alarm.

-

After shift one day, Buck was changing back into his street clothes. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was head home and relax. Nevertheless, those plans were thwarted -just his luck- when he heard someone yell his name from behind him. 

“Are you kidding me, Evan Buckley!”

Chim. Why the hell was Chim yelling at him. And why the hell was he using his full name. 

Buck sat his bag down on the bench and turned begrudgingly, “What now Chim? I was just about to head out.”

The older man just stared at him with his hands on his hips. “Um, care to explain  _ that _ ?” he shouted, pointing to his left hand.

“Explain wha-” his eyes trailed down to where Chim was pointing. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Explain the wedding ring currently on his left hand. He never wears it during his shifts because he’s heard it can contribute to injuries. He had just slipped it on his finger when the other man entered the locker room. “It’s uh- it’s my-”

“Wedding ring,” he said matter of factly. “Buck… why did you lie to us? I can’t think of a reason to lie, especially to us, about having a wife man, ” Chim said, a look of hurt and confusion across his face. 

You see, the problem is, Buck is in fact married. _However_ , he doesn’t have a wife. He _never_ lied about that. What he does have… is a husband. An amazing, kind, and handsome husband whom he loved deeply. A husband who just so happens to be currently serving in Afghanistan. A husband who’s not around right now to introduce to everyone. The only person who really knew about Eddie, was Bobby, and that’s just because he was listed as his spouse on Buck’s application when he was hired. They were private people. They don’t bring up their business unless people, whom they trust, ask directly. Buck knew if he ever brought Eddie up, everyone would just want to meet him right away. Therefore, he deemed it easier to just wait until his service was up, so he could properly introduce everyone, face-to-face. But that wouldn’t be for another month or so.

Buck didn’t know how to respond. He stood there blankly staring at the band on his finger and then back at his friend. “I… I, uh, I’m sorry…” Buck took a deep breath, here goes nothing he thought, “I have a-”

“Save it man. I don’t care anymore. I just… I just can’t understand why you would keep this a secret from us. This crew? We’re like a family, you know? We trust each other” Chim said, slightly dejected, and turned and walked out of the station. 

Great, Buck thought. He just got his first real, great support system going in Los Angeles, and wrecked it. He broke their trust. It looked like he has a secret wife he wants no one to know about. It looked like he wanted to make sure his work and home life never tangled themselves together. This isn’t at all what he wanted. And now he gets to go home to an empty house. No “secret wife” or real husband to keep him company. 

-

It was the next day around dinner, and Chim was still giving Buck a bit of the cold shoulder. They were currently re-stocking the engine together after a call, when Buck decided to clear things up about everything. Come clean about his marriage and his so-called wife. But that was all put on hold when someone walked into the station.

“Hello! Can I help you with something sir?” Buck could hear Hen say. He couldn’t see who she was talking to, but it’s not the first time someone has wandered in here. People come in all the time for little things like, leaving treats for the crew or asking for directions. He shrugged it off until he heard the visitor speak.

“Hi, I’m looking for someone actually… Evan Buckley? Is he here?” the voice said. And what a familiar voice it was. … What a minute. It couldn’t be… Eddie wasn’t supposed to be back for another month. He walked around the rig to get a better look, abandoning his chore and ignoring Chim’s protests. He couldn’t be bothered at the moment… what if it was him? 

“Let me go see where he is. What’s your name?” Hen asked. 

Before the man, who Buck could now see was clad in a camouflage uniform, could answer, Buck yelled out an exasperated, “Eddie!”

Hen and Chims’ eyes snapped to where he was standing. He knew what they were probably wondering, how did Buck know this handsome soldier who just walked in? He didn’t care. Let them stare. Let them think whatever they were thinking. All that he cared about was the man standing in front of him with his arms stretched out.

He ran to Eddie and practically leaped into his embrace. Eddie twirled them around and kissed the side of his face. Buck buried his face into the man’s neck, craving his scent. It was like they were in their own little world. After months of being apart, they were finally reunited. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat behind them, that they came back down to Earth. They eventually managed to peel themselves apart, so Buck could face his crewmates, their sides still pressed together and hands intertwined. 

“Um, care to share who this hunky troop is, Buckaroo?” Hen asked with a smirk. Chim standing beside her with his arms folded, sporting his most confused look yet. 

“Hen, Chim, this is Eddie,” He said, gazing dreamily at the man beside him. “My husband.”

“Nice to finally meet you two. Buck has told me so much about you,” Eddie said with a dopey grin. 

Their jaws were nearly on the floor. Hen then turned and smacked Chim on the shoulder, “I told you! I told you he didn’t have a secret wife, you dumbass!”

“Ow!” Chim said, rubbing his arm. “Okay. Okay… I was wrong. It’s uh… nice to meet you too, Eddie,” he said reaching out to shake Eddie’s hand, Hen doing the same. The woman nudged Chim again, lighter this time, “...and I’m sorry for calling you a liar Buck. I guess I just didn’t put together the fact that you having a husband was a possibility.”

“Hey, it’s okay. How about we forget all that and go eat some dinner. You hungry babe?” Buck directed towards Eddie. 

“Starving,” Eddie replied.

Once Hen and Chim started making their way up the stairs, Eddie tugged on Buck’s hand to keep him back. He took his face in his hands and looked in his eyes, “I missed you so much. There was a, uh, helicopter crash a couple days ago, so they sent a few of us home early… I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Crash? Are you okay? You didn’t get sent home because one of these legs is fake now, right?” Buck asked worriedly, trying to crane his neck to get a good look at any possible injuries. 

Eddie laughed, god how he missed that sound, “Babe, I’m fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Although, I’m definitely better now that I’m back with you.”

Buck let out a relieved sigh, “Good because I missed you too… I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie said, tilting Buck’s head up so he could meet their lips. Buck had forgotten how much he needed this. The feeling of his husband by his side, knowing that he was safe. Not to mention, it had been a while since their last kiss, and by god, did it feel good.

“Hate to break you two love birds up, but dinner is ready!” Bobby shouted from the balcony. 

Buck and Eddie pulled apart, but still holding on to each other. They stayed like that, just smiling and staring at each other for a few moments more. Both of their faces were just caked with the look of pure love. 

“C’mon, let’s eat,” Buck said, looping his arm around Eddie’s waist, walking him up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:
> 
> http://118hasmyback.tumblr.com/


End file.
